


Stars

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Series: HeadCannonStukeVerse [1]
Category: Stud-y Buddies
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: Luke takes Steven to see the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this is the first head cannon of stuke and it's cute and fluffy and I'm happy with it.  
> Enjoy :)

Luke POV.

I took him to see the stars; would he like it?

I hoped he would; he always liked stars.

I brought a blanket to keep us warm; I kept it in the back of the car.

My phone rang; I picked it up.

“Hi.” I said, “What’s up?”

“Hiya.” He said, “It’s nothing, I just miss you I guess.”

“You know I miss you.” I said.

“Where are we going?” He asked.

I smiled; “I’m going to tell you later.” I said.

“Okay.” He said: I could tell he was smirking.

“Later.” I said.

“Later.” He said: and put the phone down.

I put the phone back in my pocket.

I looked around the area; it was all set up.

I took a picture of the area it looked beautiful.

I picked my keys and drove to Ste’s house.

I knocked the door. Ste came and opened it,

He looked gorgeous; with a v-neck t-shirt and tight trousers.

“You look.” I paused, I was speechless, “You look gorgeous.” 

“Thanks.” He said, blushing slightly.

I smiled at his reaction.

“Why are you smiling?” he asked.

“Just because I’m so lucky to be with you.” I said.

“That’s so cute.” He said.

“It’s true.” I said, smiling at him.

He blushed at my words.

“Ready?” I asked.

“Yeah.” He said.

I opened the door for him to get into the car.

“Thanks.” He said.

I smiled at him, and gently shut the door.

The drive wasn’t very far only fifteen minutes at the most; I could tell he wanted to know.

I held his hand and took him to the area I'd made ready; I grabbed the blanket and put it on the floor.

“Is this okay?” I asked.

“Perfect.” He said, “Look only three stars.”

“Hmmm.” I said, “They must know we’re here.” I told him.

He leant into my neck.

“I love this.” He said, “Thanks for bringing me.”

A few weeks had passed after that night, 

I had a tattoo done; three stars 

And only one person knew what they meant.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos :) x


End file.
